metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Trace
Trace is a cold, swift Bounty Hunter from the Kriken Empire, who searches for a planet for his people to invade. He is one of the many Bounty Hunters who made their first appearance in Metroid Prime Hunters. Biography A feared Bounty Hunter and member of the Kriken, Trace is a powerful hunter. At a young age Krikens are exiled by their clans and sent to distant planets as a rite of passage to find new planets for their empire to invade. Trace is currently taking his rite of passage and has become a Bounty Hunter to travel around the galaxy in search of planets. Trace sees the so called 'ultimate power' as his chance. If Trace succeeds in getting it, then he will be considered a hero among his people. "Trace is a Kriken, one of the most hated and feared races in the galaxy. His quest for the ultimate power consumes him, and his every thought is bent toward bringing supremacy to the Krikens and honor to himself." -'''Trace', Metroid Prime Hunters Instruction Booklet'' http://i153.photobucket.com/albums/s215/nicky041192/Metroid/trace-1.gif Logbook Entry "Scan indicates the exoskeleton of the hunter may not be as durable as it appears. This potential vulnerability may explain TRACE's tactical preference for sniping. Its weapon of choice, the IMPERIALIST, is a long-range quantum cascade laser with precision training." -'''Trace' enemy scan'' "TRACE's alternative form, the TRISKELION, is sophisticated KRIKEN military biotechnology that allows TRACE to biomorph into a three-legged war machine with a powerful lunge attack. It also features stealth cloaking, enabling TRACE to become invisible while immobile." -'''Triskelion' enemy scan'' Gameplay Trace, like all other Hunters in Prime Hunters, is encountered on any of the planets or space stations in the Tetra Galaxy, and like all other Hunters, if he defeats Samus in single player, one of her Octoliths will be taken by him and the player will be forced to hunt him down for it. He is first encountered on Arcterra, engaging in a battle with fellow Hunter Noxus. Samus interrupts the battle, and can engage either enemy, although Trace is seemingly more concerned with sniping Noxus. Upon defeating Noxus, both disappear and are encountered later in the game. Trace's Affinity Weapon is the Imperialist, a long-range precision laser with optical zoom. When equipped, Trace is capable of turning invisible by holding still for a few seconds. This is enhances his effectiveness when sniping. Online sniping Due to the fact that the Imperialist is a one hit killer, if a zoomed headshot can be made, many players tend to rely heavily on the Imperialist. In online fights, players will often score headshots while moving around without being invisible, some players can often land headshots while jumping and moving. Some of the highest ranked players can score headshots without the scope while jumping and moving around, zooming in a fraction of a second before shooting for the extra damage. The Imperialist is the most common weapon on hunters of elite rank or higher, and can be seen on most players' licenses. Gameplay continued Trace's alternate form is the Triskelion, which compresses his body into a lower form, capable of using a deadly lunge to batter enemies with. As with his Affinity Weapon, he will turn invisible when stationary, although in his Alt-form Trace is almost completely invisible, as opposed to him still being slightly visible when in his Bipedal form. He travels between the Planets to claim Octoliths from Samus or wherever he can find them. Multiplayer Strategies It should be noted that if Trace lands a headshot whithout zooming in, it will do 100 damage. With the Zoom activated, a headshot will do an instant 200 damage. However this is based on the "Medium" damage ratio which is the deafult in non-friend/rival battles. Brawl Trophy "A bounty hunter and member of the Kriken Empire, which is despised for ruthless invasions of planets. He seeks the ultimate power in order to further empower his people and gain fame and strength for himself. Trace has stealth capabilities and can make himself invisible. His weapon is the Imperialist, a sniping laser." DS Metroid Prime: Hunters Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Category:Arcterra Category:Oubliette Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Trophies